


Brain and Brawn, but mostly fire

by Dbmyxlplyx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, super heroes au, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbmyxlplyx/pseuds/Dbmyxlplyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles worked with Scott as "Brain and Brawn" for 3 years, then Scott left him to partner with his girlfriend. Cut to Stiles going through a record number of partners, and a lot of property damage. The directors decided that it's time for them to appoint a new partner for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

 

 

 

The office looked gray. The type of grey you would expect a secret government agency office to be. Boring grey and badly lit. “So I’m guessing you want me to choose a new partner?” I ask. At this point I just want to get it done and leave.

“No we don’t want you to choose a new partner. You’ve gone through 3 in the last year, that’s a record Agent Stilinski.” The woman in the middle of the group says. She definitely doesn’t like me, at least that’s impression I get from her tone. “How is it that an agent who earned the name Brain is so thoughtless?”

“I only got that name because Scott got the name Brawn.” I interrupt the stern woman. “I never chose it! It just stuck, and it’s not my fault I went through so many partners! Have you brought Scott in for dropping me so he could work with Orange Fox or whatever her name is?” the woman started to look more annoyed than stern now, I smirk a little when the veins on her forehead start to pop out a little.

“Agent McCall spoke to us about changing partners before he ‘Dropped you’ as you said Agent.” Deaton speaks from the woman’s right, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her. “What I think Director Argent is trying to say, is that you haven’t been choosing partners that you work well with. So we will be choosing your next partner.”

“I worked fine with Lydia! You were the ones who ended that.”

“You two nearly killed half of the henchmen your target hired! And set a state monument on **FIRE!”** Argent yells. “I was forced to apologize to Hale!” She continued before Deaton interrupts her again.

“What the director is trying to say. Is that you’ve chosen people you get along with. Not people who balance out your deadly abilities, and indifference towards the lives of those you deem an enemy.” He tossed a thick file onto the table and stood up with Argent and the other director. “So we took the liberty of choosing someone who will.” With that they left me to inspect the file of my new partner.


	2. 2

 

“This is completely your fault.” I tell Scott, He puts on that confused face the one that makes him look like he just ate something and he’s not sure he likes it yet. “Because of you not only do I not have a partner, I had to sit through the three directors talking about how they chose someone who ‘balances’ me.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t find a partner who works.”

“I worked fine with Lydia. The directors and you were the ones with the problem.” I grumble popping a fry into my mouth. “I mean who cares if a couple henchmen got a little hurt. We got the job done.” Scott makes a sour face at me. “What?”

“Half those henchmen were catatonic when you and Lydia were done. That’s not ‘a little hurt’, and didn’t you set Senator Hale’s statue on fire?” I scowl at him and finish my nuggets.

“Who cares about henchmen? They know not all of us are boy scouts like you.” I know I made a mistake when Scott starts his ‘Henchmen aren’t the bad guys’ speech. Halfway through I cut him off. “I’d love to continue this lesson on morality, but I need get to the conference room to meet my new partner.” Scott tries to catch up and ask questions, but then he spots Kira and gets lost in his love life again. I make it to the conference room about 4 minutes late, but I think I have good excuse. I was hungry, and cashews were on sale at the store in the main hall. I knock on the door and wait the customary 2 seconds, then walk in. “Hello I’m agent Stilinski from the Gen. Division. You must be Mr. Hale.” The tall dark haired man nodded.

“You’re late.” He spoke, his voice seemed intentionally gruff. “Have you read my file?” Hale asked, I nodded. “Good then we can get right to it.” I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

“If by ‘ **this’** you mean the interview. The yes. Let’s, ‘Get right to it’” I flop into one of the big chairs, He continues to stand there and stare at me. I wave my hand at him and say “Well go ahead Hale. Begin.” Hale sits across from me and opens my file. He takes deep breath and begins to speak in the type of tone you put on when your giving a report in school.

“Agent G. Stilinski, also known as Stiles. Codenames include Brain, Cloak, and Basilisk.” He looks up at me for a moment, I nod for him to continue. “Abilities include but are not limited to, Telekinesis. Enhanced strength, speed and durability. A small but effective healing factor, and limited flight.” He looks back up at me. “It says you were invited to join the mystics division, but turned it down. Can I ask why?”

“Mystics is full of witches, I’m not a witch.” Hale looks like he’s trying not to question my answer. “I have limited access to magic. Mostly just hypnotism, and short range teleportation in an emergency.” Hale nods again, then turns the page and shifts uncomfortably. Obviously it’s my history page. Hale stiffen back up.

“It says that The Sherriff found you in dead ally and adopted you.” I nod tersely, I’d really rather not talk about my time in dead ally. “You’ve had 6 warnings for property damage in the last 4 months, and have a causality rate of 3% on solo missions.” He closes the file and folds hi hands together on the table. “Would you like to summarize my file as well?”

“No, you and I both know your history. I do have a question though. If you don’t mind me asking” He nods yes. “Why did someone with your abilities choose to go into the military instead of the agency?” Hale looked shocked at that, “Was it for your mother’s political career? Did she need a military officer to pull in more of a vote?”

“My mother would **never** force me to join the military!” Hale yells, a little bit of under fang even poked out from his lips. Better fix this before I have to send him through a wall.

“I didn’t think she would. I simply wanted to know if it was a factor in your choice?” I leaf through his file looking for a specific section. When I find it I continue, “You were offered a good position in the mystics division. Along with a really good offer from London, yet you chose to join the military.” I expect some response, but Hale is still seems a little pissed. I’m considering continuing my apparent monologue, but my phone alarm goes off. I turn it off and go to leave before Hale speaks again.

“Where are you going? Aren’t we supposed to train or something?” He asks.

“No we can start that tomorrow or something.” I check my calendar for anything I have to do for the next couple days. “I’m free around 2pm. Did you get a tour?” I look back up at him, resting on the door. Hale gives a little nod.

“I know where most stuff is.”

“Good, so meet you in training room 6 around 2pm?” Hale gives another nod. I take that as my cue to exist and head to my room. “All in all he’s ok I guess.” I say quietly to myself.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Hale is actually worse than I expected. He fights like he has no training with group attacks. He only attacks what’s in front of him without thinking about what’s anywhere else, he makes Scott look like a Special Forces member. “Are you even trying?” I ask after one of the constructs knocks him to the ground. Hale huffs and claws at the constructs face, shattering it.

“Are you even going fighting?!” I throw a spear at the construct that’s immediately to his right. Stopping it from hitting him with its club.

“Yes I’m fighting, I just got rid of all the ones around me while you got pummeled.” Hale growls and swipes at another one. “You’re getting surrounded to easily. Pay attention and shatter them before the big guy shows up.”

“I AM PAYING ATTENTION!” Hale yells, then immediately gets knocked to the ground again. He shatters two more before a loud shriek rips through the air. Hale looks up surprised, leaving himself open to attack. I hop off the car I was laying on and shatter the other constructs.

“Big guy’s here.”

“What exactly is the big guy?” Hale asks as a really big harpy descends from the simulated sky.

“The big guy is an oversized harpy.” The harpy turns it scaly head to us and shrieks again. Some spit even gets on Hale’s shoulder. “In real life avoid the spit, it has a corrosive effect.” Hale wipes off his shoulder as the harpy eyes us. “Now how do begin when attacking a harpy?” I ask looking at Hale expectantly. He eyes the oversized snake-bird hybrid.

“You go for the eyes right? So it’s disoriented and can’t fly.” I nod, motioning for him to go do it. Hale wolfs out doing a little arm stretch thing as he roars. He runs at the Harpy jumping up onto the things head, clawing at its face trying to get to its eyes. After about a minute of that he gets thrown off, landing in one of the brick walls. “Ughhh! I went for it’s eyes!” I walk over to where he landed. I pick up a piece of the rubble and play toss is up it down lightly.

“You did, but harpies have heavily armored skin. That includes the eyelids.” I telekinetically split the rubble in two. “What you want to do is take the eyes out from a distance, then go for the throat so they can’t shatter your ear drums.” I aim the stones and shoot them at the eyes. The thing goes down with a snarl, before it screams again I make one the telephone wires snap and slice the harpy’s throat open. The simulation dissolves into a large blue tile room.

_“Training simulation complete, difficulty 12.”_ The computers voice says.

“Ok, any questions Hale?”

“How often do you run into Harpies?” He asks. I think for a bit. Hale wipes his face with the bottom of his shirt, showing off some impressive abs.

“A little less then we run into bank robbers, more than we run into feral sea monsters.” Hale nods before asking.

“The computer said the difficulty 12. Is that like really hard?” I go for my phone and open the training room app. Opening it I bring up the difficulty slider, putting it into hologram mode I throw it in front of me.

“The difficulty starts at random knife wielding robber (1.), and ends at 50. That’s like our version of Galactus.” Hale startles a little that.

“We have a Galactus?” I laugh a little nodding.

“We do, his name is Tim and he’s a **really** big fan vodka. Last time he showed up, we just enlarged a bottle of it, and gave it to him on mars.” With that I head out to the weight room.


	4. 4

 

 

        Waking up with a stiff neck sucks. Especially when you know the rest of your day was going to suck even before you woke up. The plan today is meet with Laura and see if she can find the book I needed. I know for a fact she’s going to be unnecessarily smug about me needing her help. I get up from the chair I passed out in, closing the file on my computer. It didn’t really help anyway. Even with what I was able to find I still don’t know what exactly each training simulation puts you up against, or how often agents actually come across creatures like the harpy. It’s the whole reason I called Laura last night.

After a fast shower I dress in a nondescript grey long sleeve shirt, and dark jeans. Heading out of the dorm building’s parking garage I drive to collage town. I get a text from Laura saying to meet her in her lecture hall for lunch, since she doesn’t ‘have a job where I can just leave’ as she puts it. When I get to her hall, which is really just a large classroom with 15 worn wooden desks all lined up on either side. Leaving a gap about two people wide in the middle. The room also had high vaulted windows that lined the walls on one side let plenty of natural light. Making the room seem like it’s out of day dream. Which is why no one expects the torture that is Laura as a professor.

“DERE-BEAR!! How is my big bad brother?!” Laura yelled as she ran up for hug. Completely leaving her mess of a desk, in favor of squeezing me with all her might. Which wasn’t a lot, but still managed to get a surprised breath out of me. “I was so excited when you called.” She let go and continued speaking while clearing off her desk. “Even if you only did call for a favor, which I meant to ask you about. Since when are you interested in mythical creatures?”

“I’ve always been interested in them. Who wouldn’t be?” I try to play it off like a new interest in a long line of passing ones. Her expression tells me it’s not working.

“Really? Cause when I tried to teach you about our ancestors, who were technically mythical creatures you said _‘why would I care about a bunch of storybook creatures’_ and went back to your broody teenage boredom.”

“I did not brood” at that Laura scrunches up her face and makes her lips extra pouty.

“You looked just like this, with an air of _‘woe is me, and my super wolf blood strength’_.” She waves her head around her head as she says it. “It was absolutely nauseating.” I roll my eyes.

“You almost sound bitter about my ‘super wolf strength’.”

“Wolf blood, not wolf,” she automatically corrects “you should really learn the pc terms.”

“Either way you seem bitter.” I tease. She huffs and moves stuff around her desk again. I know I shouldn’t tease her. Especially since she got the better deal in my opinion. She got all the senses without any of the dumb wolf instincts. True she may not have the strength, but she makes up for it with a vicious fighting style and guns. “Look I’ll level with you, I took a job with the agency. Gen division.” I say preparing for a lecture about how becoming an agent was way too dangerous. How I wouldn’t be fighting just random people with powers, I’d be going against actually villains.

“I know.” I must’ve looked really surprised because Laura starts laughing. “Don’t be so surprised! They ask for references, and interview family.”

“I know that! I just thought…”

“That you were some super-secret agent?” I shake my head, feeling my face heat up insanely. I kind of did think I was. “You did didn’t you?! God you have a huge ego. Of course I knew, I work with Mystics.”

“Ok well my partner made me realize I don’t know enough about,” I wave my hand around gesturing at the heavens in general “creatures of the world.” At the mention of a partner Laura stops her laughing.

“I know about him too.” She says darkly. A serious look on her face. “You should get a new partner.

“Why? They hired me specifically for Stiles.” I flinch when she slams her hand down on her desk. Her breathing is a little shallow, and her face is hidden by the hair hanging down.

“Don’t call him that?” I start to walk near her asking why she’s acting so strange. She wipes her eyes and looks back up at me. “He’s not Stiles, Basilisk was the named her earned. It’s the name he deserved for what he did.”

“I don’t understand? Laura what are you talking about?” Laura opens a drawer from her desk, producing a small yellowing file. She hands it and the creature book to me.

“Read the file before you decide you to stick with him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek looks at the file Laura gave him.

**_The following information is only meant for agents or dignitaries with clearance level 4._ **

Were the first words the file read.it continued in impersonal bold letters?

**_This file contains the surveillance videos as well as eye witness reports of the raid in Dead Ally known as operation CHAMBER._ **

**_“We entered during the weapons auction during the Grand Hunter’s first sell. We positioned ourselves in the crowd of bodyguards and pickers. After his first sell he brought out the target merchandise.”_ **

A shiver rips through me. I’ve run into Grand Hunter when I was in the military, him and his daughter tore through six Special Forces men who recovered a power amplifier they stole from one of the agencies labs.

            **_“When we made our move Berretta pushed a child onto the stage.”_**

On the screen he saw Berretta harshly push a young brown haired boy onto the stage. She pointed at the agents and spoke to the boy. He shook his head and visibly shrank back when she raised her manicured hand to smack him. The footage then showed the boy open his hands palms facing the audience, and agents. You could see him speaking, but it didn’t seem like he was talking to anyone. A thick purple mist swirled around his fingures before he cupped his hands to his face and the mist covered the crowd.

            **_“The boy knocked most of out with a hypnotism attack, the rest of us except for Luara couldn’t move.”_**

The screen showed the blurry image of a woman holding a Taser at the Grand Hunter’s back. He smacked the boy and pointed took out a gun, pointing it at the blurry image of Laura. Berretta did the same. Flipping her long hair in a vain attempt to show how screwed Laura was. Before they could shoot the boy stood in front of them with open arms.

            **_“The boy tried to shield Laura, saying they promised no death this time. Berretta laughed and pinched the kid’s face. She told him they didn’t ‘buy him to make decisions’ the boy wouldn’t let up though.”_**

Berretta hit the kid with the butt of her gun, he staggered and they aimed at Laura again. Then suddenly they drooped their guns. They both looked confused, suddenly turning to the kid who had more purple mist on his fingers. He spread his fingers on one hand before quickly waving it a small swiping motion causing Grand Hunter to fly through the air into a wall, while also levitating Berretta. Then he walked up to her, and punched her in the jaw. Not releasing his hold on her. She sagged in the air.

            **_“Next thing I knew Laura shot the kid with the Taser. Berretta fell and started to get up. The kid obviously didn’t like that Laura interrupted him. He started talking again, then next thing I know I’m back at my mom’s house. But you should hear what Terra said happened. She didn’t get swept up in whatever we did.”_**

The file said ‘Terra’ wouldn’t comment, but the next voice he recognized as Laura’s.

            **_“I ended up about a block down from Dead Ally at this bookshop I like. I ran back, but I couldn’t get in the ally again. It was like a glass wall was stopping me.”_**

The boy was angry now, even with the low quality of the video you could see him gesturing to an apparently uninjured Grand Hunter. The Hunter seemed done with the kid and shot him the shoulder. He didn’t like that, the Hunter’s gun turned to a molten paste in his hand. He gripped his wrist and yelled what was undoubtedly a curse at the kid, but the kid was on him in a second. He Gripped the Hunter’s bony shoulder in one hand and with the other grabbed his chin. Quickly tearing the Hunter’s head from his neck, and ending his career of death and fear. The video then began to get hazier as purple fog filled the air. Berretta jumped into the air, heavy machete over her head ready to strike the boy. Before she reached him though she froze in the air, she shuddered once before shattering like glass. Laura’s voice continued after the video became a completely purple haze.

**_“After the wall went away I ran in to arrest Grand Hunter, and Berretta. Only when I got in everyone was completely gray and still. It was like they were all those statue street performers, only they all looked terrified. When I finally got to the auction the only people not frozen in grey were the body of the Hunter, and Terra. She was under the podium starring at a pile of red glass. Crying.”_ **

           

            **_The area was combed, but neither the child nor any other survivors were found. The child was given the codename Basilisk. The Agency is still attempting to find a cure for the petrification the child inflicted._**

****

I flip to the last page dated a couple years ago.

 

**_As of now the child has been adopted by The Sheriff. (Read file for Orphan Street for further details.) The child ‘Stiles’ does not know how to undue the petrification he did before._ **

****

**_End of file._ **


End file.
